WWIII: Battle Royale
WWIII: Battle Royale is a massively multiplayer online first person shooter based on the film WWIII. Synopsis World War III has finally occurred, and four alliances have gone against each other in battles; the New Pacific Order, the United Republic, the Independent Combat Organization, and the Morum. Who will win? Well, you already know from the movie, but still! Modes Battle Royale WWIII: Battle Royale plays like a traditional "Battle Royale" shooter; players assume the roles of soldiers in the war, armed with guns, trying to kill all of the members of the other side. Maps allow random amounts of members of teams, being able to hold up to twenty five per team. Players can also revive themselves as much as they see fit, although they lose one recorded kill for every two revivals. In addition to the above, WWIII: Battle Royale includes items such as Blood Bags (restore health to allies), Analgesics (lessens damage taken), Shock Paddles (can revive fallen teammates without removing kills, although results vary), and Vehicles which may be ridden around the battlefield. In addition, the game adds an element new to first person shooters; effects (outside of damage) from bleeding. If the player loses enough blood, they may also begin to hallucinate and move slower in addition to losing health. A sub-mode of Battle Royale, Ultimate Battlefield, requires up to 100 players for each side. World Tour TBA. Campaign TBA. Maps (North America) United States of America * Golden Gate Bridge, California * Redwood National Park, California * Death Valley National Park, California * Yosemite National Park, California * Mount Rainier, Washington * Olympic National Park, Washington * Copper Canyon, Arizona * The Hoover Dam, Arizona * Zion National Park, Utah * Yellowstone National Park, Wyoming * Dinosaur National Monument, Colorado * Mount Elbert, Colorado * Mount Rushmore National Memorial, South Dakota * Houston Space Center, Texas * Niagara Falls, New York * Statue of Liberty, New York * White House, Washington D.C. * United States Capitol, Washington D.C. * Kennedy Space Center Visitor Complex, Florida * Disney World, Florida * Everglades National Park, Florida * Mount McKinley, Alaska * Waikiki Beach, Hawaii Canada * Niagara Falls, Ontario * CN Tower, Ontario * The Hill, Ontario * Fundy Bay, New Brunswick/Nova Scotia * Trunk 30, Nova Scotia * Churchill, Manitoba * Royal Tyrrell Museum of Paleontology, Alberta * Mount Robson, British Columbia * Whistler Blackcomb, British Columbia * Vancouver Aquarium Marine Science Centre, Vancouver Mexico * Cabo, Baja California Sur * San Lorenzo Marine Archipelago National Park, San Lorenzo * Barrancas del Cobre, Chihuahua * Cumbres de Monterrey, Nuevo León/Coahulia * Mazatlán, Sinaloa * P.V., Bahía de Banderas * Pyramid of the Sun, Teotihuacan * Tzapotépetl, Colima * Manzanillo, Colima * Citlaltépetl, Veracruz/Puebla * Popocatépetl, Puebla/Morelos * Chichen Itza, Yucatán * Tulum, Quintana Roo Belize * Ambergris Caye, Belize * Caye Caulker Village, Belize * Lam'an'ain, Orange Walk District * The Great Blue Hole, Belize * The Belize Zoo and Tropical Education Center, Belize City * Cave of the Crystal Sepulchre, San Ignacio * Xunantunich, Belize City * Caracol, Cayo Destrict * Placencia, Stann Creek District Guatemala * Semuc Champey, Alta Verapaz * La Antigua, Highlands * San Miguel Petapa, Guatemala City Honduras * Copán, Copán Department El Salvador * Cathedral of Santa Ana, Santa Ava * Tazumal, Chalchupa * Estadio Cuscatálan, San Salvador * Monumento al Divino Salvador del Mundo, San Salvador Nicaragua * Bosawás Biosphere Reserve, Jinotega * Santa María de León Cathedral, León * Islets of Granada, Granada * Laguna de Apoyo Nature Reserve, Masaya * Montelimar, Managua * San Juan del Sur, Rivas Costa Rica * La Fortuna Waterfall, Alajuela * Museo de Arte y Diseño Contemporáneo, San José Panama * San Blas Islands, Isthmus of Panama * Causeway Islands, Panama Canal * Thatcher Ferry Bridge, Balboa * Taboga Island, Gulf of Panama * Boquete, Chiriquí Parents Guide Sex & Nudity Violence & Gore Profanity Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Frightening/Intense Scenes Category:Video Games Category:WWIII Category:WWIII: Battle Royale Category:M Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:PEGI 18 Category:Adult Video Games